A method and an apparatus for continuously producing transponders are known from DE 101 20 269 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,972,394). In the known method, chip modules are held on a support tape. An antenna film strip is provided that has a plurality of antenna film sections arrayed in a row behind each other. Each antenna-film section has antenna connections with which electrical terminals of the chip modules have to be connected. The chip modules are detached from the support tape and at the same time applied to the terminals of the antenna film sections and wound together with the antenna film section. The terminals of the chip modules are connected to the antenna connections by laser soldering. Alternatively it is also possible to connect the terminals of the chip modules with the antenna connections by crimping. The soldering or crimping of the chip modules with the antenna film sections is carried out such that both the electrical connection and the fixed positioning of the chip modules relative to the antenna connections are achieved.